Die Welt
by Shangreela
Summary: tOkIo HoTeL Ou quand les cours de philo sur les voeux de nouvel an vous tapent sur les neurones... Léger, doux... Un peu décalé ! :p ENJOY !


Allez, un autre :p ( 2me heure de philo, toujours lundi ; 10h15 )

Allez, un p'tit jeu… Le thème du cours le monde. Alors le thème de ce OS sera également le monde...

* * *

**Das Welt**

Aujourd'hui en cours, j'ai eu une expression écrite à rédiger.

Le thème ? _Le monde selon **moi**._

Alors j'ai réfléchi et j'ai écrit.

**i****…****i**

_**Le monde est superbe.**__ Tous les jours, tout le temps. Même si les autres y sont tellement habitués qu'ils ne le réalisent plus. __**Moi**__ je ne m'y habitue pas – et pourtant ça fait __**14 ans**__. Je le redécouvre __**perpétuellement**_

_Quand j'ouvre les __**yeux**__. Quand je __**m'habille**__. Quand je __**mange**__ dans la __**cuisine**__ ou __**dehors**__. Quand je __**marche**__ dans la rue. __**T**__o__**u**__t __l__**e **__t__**e**__m__**p**__s_

_Le __**monde**__, il est __**partout**__. Souvent c'est tout __**doux**__, et __**chaud**__. Ta journée commence et s'achève __**incroyablement **__**bien**__. Le plus souvent, le monde est __**clément**__ avec toi. Il est __**attentif**__ et veille à répondre à une grande partie de tes __**désirs**__. Parfois même, __**facétieux**__, il te fait croire que ce que tu désires, il te le retire __**définitivement**__, et s'y prend tellement bien que, __**résigné**__, tu te __**persuades**__ que, cette chose vers laquelle se porte ton __**attention**__, tu ne l'auras __**jamais**__. Et juste là, il te l'__**offre**__ sur un __**plateau**__. Juste parce que le __**monde**__ est __**gentil**_

_**Tellement gentil**__, que le monde, des fois, il tombe __**malade**__ – souvent en __**hiver**__ c'est normal il fait plus __**froid**__ – et alors il __**pleut**__. Car le monde est __**triste**__, et alors __**moi**__ je le suis __**aussi**__… Car il n'est pas fait pour être __**triste et amorphe**__, le __**monde**__. Il est fait pour __**rayonner**__**faire du bruit**__ et __**bouger**__. Alors moi, privé de mon __**énergie**__ lorsqu'il est __**malade**__, ou tout simplement __**triste**__, je reste chez moi et je pense __**fort**__ à lui. A sa __**beauté**__, à sa __**fougue**__ et à son __**envie démesurée**__ de __**faire plaisir**__ à __**n'importe qui**__ – même si l'individu en question ne l'__**aime pas du tout**__ – qui l'amènent à __**s'épuiser**__ de la sorte._

_Car il ne __**faut pas**__ croire, il est __**pas si fort**__ que ça, le monde ! __**Derrière sa **__**façade **__**indestructible**__, il est même __**très fragile**__, le __**monde**__… __**Personne**__ n'y prête attention, mais __moi__ je l'__**aime**__ le monde, et j'essaierai toujours de le __**protéger**. __**Ne pas le salir**, **ne pas le blesser**.__**Toujours** être __**là**__, pour le __**soutenir**__ lorsqu'il pleut, __**par exemple**._

_Le monde est **doux**, parce qu'il y a **beaucoup de choses** dedans. Alors **forcément**, c'est **pas facile** à gérer ! Y a tellement de choses, qui **bougent**, qui **tourbillonnent** et qui **s'entrechoquent**, là-dedans, que des fois, quand **il en a marre**, eh ben_**_ ça_ éclate_. Le monde explose, il hurle et il crache toute sa colère et toute sa rancœur_**_ : ce sont les **volcans**, les **tremblements de terre**, les **tornades** qui nous font si **peur**… Les **incendies**… C'est **beau**, le **Feu**… Et moi j'adore voir le feu du monde jaillir. Quand ses **limites**, outrepassées par tout notre **sans-gêne effroyable**, le poussent dans ses **derniers retranchements**, à chercher de l'air **frénétiquement**… Il ne **peut pas** tout assumer tout le temps, le monde. Alors des fois, il_ **craque**_. Et il devient **incontrôlable**, hideux disent certains – mais pour moi il est **toujours** aussi **magnifique** et **ensorcelant**, peut-être même **un peu plus encore**…_

_**Le monde, moi je l'aime**__. Parce que c'est _lui_ qui m'a fait, petit à petit. Il m'a __**montré**__ et __**enseigné**__ énormément de __**choses**__. Le monde, malgré tout ce qu'on peut en dire – juste parce qu'on __**ne sait pas voir**__ ! – fait tout __**ce qu'il peut**__ pour __**satisfaire**__ un maximum de personnes à la fois, alors qu'elles n'en ont __**rien à foutre**__ de tous ses __**efforts**__ ! Alors le monde se __**fatigue**__, lentement mais sûrement, et au moment où il finit par ne demander qu'à pouvoir se __**reposer**__… où __**plus rien ne se passe**__, et où il est à __**la limite de ses forces**__ – comme __**une louve blessée**__ d'avoir __**sauvegardé sa progéniture**__… on lui en demande __**encore**,_**_creusant dans ses flancs pour en extraire violement ces matières si précieuses : __son sang, ses larmes_**_… Ne vous étonnez pas, alors, que le monde se fâche contre vous ! __**Vous l'avez amplement mérité !**_

_Moi… moi __**je l'aime**__ le monde. Je l'aime parce qu'il est __**superbe**__ lorsqu'il est __**doux**__, qu'il soit __**lisse**__ ou __**hérissé**__, et parce qu'il est __**sublime**__ lorsqu'il a ce Feu en lui qui ne demande qu'à __**jaillir**__… __**Je l'aime**__ car il ne __**demande rien**__ pour lui, alors qu'il en aurait pourtant __**grandement besoin**__… Je l'aime car ce monde que j'ai ainsi dépeint, c'est mon univers. Le __**mien**_

_Celui que j'aime – que j'aimerai toujours. Celui qui m'a __**accompagné**__**vu grandir**__ et __**mûrir peu à peu**__… C'est le monde grâce auquel je __**vis**__, grâce auquel je peux seulement avoir l'idée – l'__**envie**__ – de __respirer, __pour** rester**,** ne pas m'éloigner de lui**_

_**Je l'aime car il est lui, tout simplement.**_

_**Je l'aime car il est lui, tout simplement. **__Mon __**monde**_

_**Je l'aime car il est lui, tout simplement. **__Mon __**monde**__. Mon __**Bill**...**

* * *

** _

Alors ? Une amie à moi m'a dit qu'on sentait vaguement que Tom ne parlait pas du monde en lui-même… Et vous ?

**Lya**

♫


End file.
